


The Wardrobe

by supremeleaderben



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Naruto
Genre: AU - kind of, Fluff and Smut, Kakashi is utterly in love with Yamato, M/M, Narnia is a good time, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Santa 2020, They've got to warm up somehow, Yamato is crafty, but like, in a we have less trauma kind of way, they are both a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleaderben/pseuds/supremeleaderben
Summary: Yamato builds Kakashi a wardrobe for the holidays but finds himself completely taken aback one day when a gust of wind blows out from the door. Now, if he can only convince Kakashi to come with him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 4





	The Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenzosNewLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenzosNewLeaf/gifts).



> Ahhh! So, I absolutely adore Yamato - but have never written him so I really enjoyed getting to do that.   
> -  
> -  
> -
> 
> This was a gift for the Secret Santa event in the Kakashi Lounge server! I hope you enjoy it!! I also hope that you had a very happy holiday and that you have an incredible New Year!

The cold air blew from the crack of the wardrobe; Yamato couldn’t help but smile when thinking of pulling Kakashi with him.

It started weeks ago when he decided that crafting a wardrobe for Kakashi for Christmas would be something that he would appreciate as a gift; especially considering that he was able to create a drawer specifically to house all the masks that Kakashi owned – something that Kakashi had mentioned multiple times.

Yamato spent hours trying to conjure up the best setup for Kakashi; putting in hours of work when Kakashi was off busy with Team 7. Then one day a few nights ago he had finally perfected what he had envisioned and he couldn’t have been happier with the results; a tall mahogany wardrobe that was decked with a set of pull-out drawers that were hidden until the two large glass doors were opened.

The first time he sensed that something was special about the wardrobe was a complete accident; he was trying to find a coat before heading out for dinner, only to feel the chilly air coming from behind the clothing that he had slowly been placing inside of it. Yamato quickly got up on top of the drawers and began pushing his way through the clothing. The further he pushed through the clothing the more shocked he became – especially once he fell, landing face-first into something so cold that it took his breath away. As he pushed himself up he noted the white substance that covered the ground, as well as the majority of his body. The snow was up to his knees in-depth, and the scenery was overwhelming to the senses.

He knew that Kakashi would never believe him, not without proof, so, he was waiting until that special moment when he felt the cold air once again to attempt to drag him with him.

When he felt it, he ran downstairs immediately, spinning around the bottom of the staircase to meet Kakashi’s gaze as he was busy baking sugar cookies for Team 7.

“What’re you up to?” his voice was cheerful; and though his mask covered the majority of his face, Yamato could tell that the ever so perfect grin was stretched gently across his face – which did nothing but tug at his heart as he tried to catch his breath from running.

“Senpai,” Yamato drug out his voice; knowing that Kakashi would immediately give in when he used that tone, “do you want to come upstairs with me to see your surprise.” He widened his eyes and softened his gaze as he watched Kakashi’s eyes grow with wonder.

“Oh, so you’re finally ready to show me whatever you’ve been endlessly working on.” He spoke teasingly, as he placed the mixing spoon he was using against the top of the bowl; dusting his hands off on the apron that donned his waist.  
Yamato rolled his eyes at the way Kakashi began to walk towards him, taking off his apron in his strides – tossing it onto the counter as he passed by it.

“Lead the way-“ Kakashi laughed as he got beside him, quickly placing his hands on Yamato’s shoulders and rubbing small circles on them, “Am I allowed to guess what it is?” He spoke cheerfully as Yamato lead him up the stairwell; still out of breath from his run down.

“No, you can’t guess.” Yamato rolled his eyes, knowing that Kakashi is too perceptive to have not figured it out – but there was no way he was figuring out the rest of the surprise. He couldn't help but laugh to himself at the thought of Kakashi’s reaction, but he tried to suppress it as he opened the doorway.

“Tah-dah!” Yamato yelled, moving out from in front of Kakashi so he could get a good look. Yamato watched carefully as Kakashi’s eyes grew wide, the fabric of the mask tugging at the sides where his grin threatened to peek through – he quickly shifted his gaze towards Yamato.

“You made this…” Kakashi pointed at himself, speaking excitedly, ”…for me?” He immediately threw his hands around Yamato’s neck, holding him tightly.

It wasn’t a surprise that Yamato was good with woodworking considering his family had been in the business his whole life; but, every item he made Kakashi always treated it as if it was a prized treasure, even if Yamato found the item to be somewhat lackluster.

“Yeah,” Yamato chuckled, “I already put some of your stuff in it as well.” He spoke warmly.

“Hmm, I was wondering where my stuff was disappearing to.” He laughed warmly against him, placing a masked kiss against Yamato’s cheek.

“That’s not all of the surprises though,” Yamato pulled away from his grip, grabbing hold of Kakashi, “but, you’re going to have to trust me on this one.”

Kakashi's eyes pondered over his face, trying to detect what exactly the surprise was going to be – he assumed that he likely picked him up a new outfit, or if he was lucky that maybe he picked him up a few spare masks; he could never have enough masks.

As Yamato pulled him towards the wardrobe, Kakashi began to appreciate the intricate detailing that was carved into the woodwork; small dogs, a depiction of his father’s sword, and the design of his teacher’s kunai all making an appearance.

“You trust me, right?” Yamato looked back at him, opening the wardrobe slowly.

“I, yeah I trust you – what kind of question is that Tenzō?” He playfully said the nickname; still curious as to what exactly his surprise was, considering how often he was asking him to trust him.  
“Okay, just follow me.” Yamato spoke cheerfully, snatching one of the fur coats that were hung up and tossing it on; “But, make sure you grab one of those first.”

Kakashi watched him, frustrated at himself for not being able to figure out what exactly was going on, “Are we leaving the house?” Kakashi questioned.

Yamato quickly shook his head ‘no,’ because they weren’t technically leaving the house – at least not exactly.

“Okay, then I’m fine without the jacket.” Kakashi laughed; he got warm easily and tossing on a fur coat wasn’t something that he wanted to deal with – not when they had a perfectly good heating unit attached to the house.

“Hush and just take this,” Yamato held the spare coat out towards Kakashi, Kakashi rolled his eyes and grabbed it from him.

“I don’t see the need for this type of warmth in the house.” He quickly snatched the hanger from the wardrobe and placed the coat back on it.

Yamato could do nothing but roll his eyes, knowing that Kakashi was too stubborn to listen to him without proper evidence so he decided to drop it.

He found himself pushing the clothes out of the way, starting to prop himself on top of the drawers, “You’re going to follow me, right?” Yamato looked back at him with wide eyes; Kakashi’s face quizzical. He had a hundred questions he could ask, but he decided to trust him; he was one of the few things that brought him happiness, so if he said to trust him, he was going to do exactly that.

He watched him as he slowly disappeared into the wardrobe. He found himself immediately looking to the side to see how deep the wardrobe was; immediately taken about by how narrow it was. His brain was unable to keep up with what was going on, so he found himself immediately lurching into the opening where Yamato had disappeared.

As his feet left the ground and he crawled a few inches deeper, he found himself looking forward – Yamato’s face not too far from his own, an excited smile spread across his face.

“Can you feel that?” He spoke cheerfully; Kakashi took a moment to figure out what exactly he meant however it didn’t take long; a cold burst of air bustled through causing goosebumps to cover his skin.

Kakashi was lost; they were in a wardrobe – why was there a breeze – why was it so cold? Kakashi quickly looked back and wondered if he should quickly grab the jacket before they go any further, but he found himself wanting to do nothing more than keep moving forward. He needed to understand what was going on as quickly as possible.  
They continued crawling what felt like so slowly until Kakashi watched Yamato drop – his body immediately out of sight.

“Yamato!” He yelled out, nervous.

“I’m fine, just keep going!” Yamato’s voice was full of cheer when he spoke that it caught Kakashi off-guard, a smile immediately falling across his face at how much he was enamored by him.

He kept crawling; finding himself reaching the end quicker than he thought he would – falling into a depth of cold; his breath catching in his chest as the cold dust covered his arms and the small bit of his face that wasn’t covered.

As he found it in him to stand back up, he was met with Yamato’s hand being held out for assistance – his face red from the cold air, yet a warming smile spread across his face.

“So, I’m asleep,” Kakashi spoke as he stood up, his hands instinctively going to his arms to try and warm them up.

Yamato giggled, he knew that he was never going to believe this was real so he just chose to skip over that comment entirely, “I bet you see the point of fur now, don’t you?” He snickered as he held the edges of the warm fur coat in his hands.

Kakashi could only find himself being able to nod in agreement; his senses being completely overwhelmed by the miles and miles of beautiful white snow that stretched across before them. The fact that he was shivering from being both covered in snow as well as having zero winter gear on was the furthest thing from his mind.

“Yamato, where are we?” Kakashi’s tone grew to be more serious; the longer they stood there in silence the more uncomfortable he grew with the uncertainty. He enjoyed having everything meticulously planned; knowing the details of everything so that he wouldn’t get taken off-guard. 

“Senpai,” Yamato laughed, seeing the panic grow on his face, “I told you to trust me.” He smiled at Kakashi, letting his hand stay wrapped in his as he started to pull him along. Yamato couldn’t help but laugh to himself; he had no idea where they were, this spot where they were standing was as far as he had made it – but, Yamato had a gut feeling that they were safe, and he wanted nothing more than to spend a long afternoon with Kakashi in the snow – something that neither of them gets to see often enough.

“I don’t know if trusting you is in my best interest,” Kakashi spat out as he begrudgingly followed in behind Yamato’s stride.

They walked in silence, both of them too overwhelmed with the scenery to have much to say. Yamato noticed an area ahead of them decorated with a black lamppost; he only hoped that the lamppost would have a sign on it to give them more of an idea where they were – to bring comfort to his very nervous boyfriend.

As they made their way into the center, Kakashi brought his hand up to his face – wiping his uncovered eye as if to try and focus on the sign through the snow. He quickly glanced over at Yamato who was beaming with excitement, and the sight of that allowed Kakashi to find his breath and take a moment to relax.

“Narnia-” He read the sign, quickly turning to find Kakashi looking at him, “This place must be called Narnia,” Yamato spoke, gripping Kakashi’s hand tighter in his hand.


End file.
